Rage
by MsHologramRibs
Summary: Dominique is Remus Lupin's ex-girlfriend and she decides to sing him a little song at his wedding to Nymphadora Tonks. Just pretend Adele's music existed when this wedding actually took place.


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and all Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling and strictly to J. K. Rowling. Original characters belong to me but otherwise everything else is not mine. Rumor Has It belongs to Adele; I take no credit for her genius.

Title: Rage

Type: Song Fanfiction

Words: 825

Summary: Dominique is Remus Lupin's ex-girlfriend and she decides to sing him a little song at his wedding to Nymphadora Tonks. Just pretend Adele's music existed when this wedding actually took place.

Dominique looked up from where she stood on the stage. She was specifically asked to sing since she was well known in choir back at Hogwarts. It was Remus Lupin's wedding. The small reception was being held by the Weasleys but Dominique couldn't help but watch the new married couple in bitterness. She had dated him for four years and knew everything about him, every secret and every scar. She eyed Remus menacingly as the cool jazz rhythm started. She chose the song out of spite and in hope that she could hide its intentional meaning by lightening the mood. She swayed her curvy hips in rhythm. Her black shimmering dress glittering under the light. She gripped the mike and smiled her seductive smile.

"She, she ain't real, she ain't gon' be able to love you like I will, she is a stranger, you and I have history or don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all but baby is that really what you want?" she zeroed in on Remus as everyone began to dance and sway. The bride was smiling clutching her husband's arm as if this was the greatest gift in the world. Remus smiled back at her but then turned back to Dominique. He knew the meaning of what she sang and he felt slightly enraged that she would pull something like this.

"Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds, she made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down, she made your heart melt but you're cold to the core. Now rumor has it, she ain't got your love anymore," she smiled. "Rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it," she looked around at the gathering crowd and smiled at the effect she was having. She looked at Remus and saw the glimmer of rage on his face. She sang the next part with venom.

"She is half your age, but I'm guessing that's the reason that you've stayed, I heard you been missing me, you've been telling people things you shouldn't be, like when we creep out, she ain't around, haven't you heard the rumors?" she let out a sharp cry and then began to sway her hips again.

"Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds, you made a fool out of me and, boy, I'm bringing you down, you made my heart melt yet I'm cold to my core, but rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for," she could see the rage only increase as she took the mike off the stand and started to sway across the stage.

"Rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it," she walked off the stage and into the crowd as the song slowed down. She smiled viciously thinking of the days she spent with him and how once he met _her_, he left. She was furious and amazingly able to keep a straight face but no, not now. She wanted him to know how she felt.

"All of these words whispered in my ear, tell a story that I cannot bear to hear, just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it, people say crazy things, just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it, just 'cause you heard it," she was in front of him now. The rage clear on his face as his oblivious wife sat there smiling. Dominique smiled bitterly and then turned away.

"Rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it, rumor has it," she sat on Fred Weasley's lap, her new boyfriend, he held her around her waist and smiled widely.

"But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for," she kissed him as the song ended and everyone clapped. She pulled away and then looked at Remus. He was watching her maliciously. She smiled widely, satisfied. She turned back to her boyfriend and let him pull her in for a passionate kiss. She gave the mike to the next singing victim and slipped off of Fred's lap to check on how Molly was doing in the kitchen. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked across the lawn.

"No one may have known your meaning behind that song but I do! That was very appalling and vile of you! What are you trying to say?" Remus said behind her. She looked back at the reception seeing everyone distracted. She walked forward and kissed him feeling him surrender to the all-familiar lips, she pulled away.

"I hope you're happy," she says walking away.

. . .

A/N: Well that was a story that had been on my mind for ages and also sitting on my computer for longer than I care to admit. I did change some of the lyrics but please don't flame me for that. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
